Poisoned Words
by vviviann13
Summary: This story is about a girl named Stacy Davidson. She lives with her dad, but her dad has to travel around the country for buisness. She then has to move in with her mother, whome left them. While she's there she meets new people and things begin to happen


Chapter 1  
>"Bye honey." My dad said with a faint smile on his lips as we embraced for one last time.<br>"Bye dad." I tried to say, without bursting into tears. The lump in my throat started swelling.  
>When he pulled back, he grabbed my shoulders and looked at me seriously, "Be good, okay? Keep your grades up and study every night."<br>"Okay." I agreed, restraining myself from rolling my eyes.  
>"And be good to Tanya." He added.<br>I pursed my lips and nodded my head.  
>"I love you, Stacy." He said, kissing my forehead.<br>"I love you too." I said, trying to stay strong, "I'll call you when I land."  
>"Okay. Bye sweetheart." He repeated.<br>"Bye." I said, my voice cracking. Then he walked away.  
>He left me standing in the middle of the Northwest Florida Beaches International Airport with my small carry on bag and my ticket, waiting<p>

for the moment when I would get to ditch this place and start over with my pathetic life.  
>Tanya was my mom. My dad was sending me to live with her so he could travel around the country for his job as a GE salesman.<br>We were always pretty wealthy; My dad and I. We had a sizeable condo fit for two in downtown Dallas, Texas and it had a great view of the

skyscrapers which were always great to gaze at during the night out my bedroom window.  
>At school, I never had many friends. I didn't have time. My dad was always very serious when it came to my grades. Anything less than an<p>

"A" would get me grounded.  
>I hated the rules and the expectations he made for me all the time, but he was a really great man. He never beat me or let me go hungry. I<p>

got a roof over my head and he never came home drunk or with a woman he'd had a date with. He loved me and I loved him.  
>But I was really upset when he told me, he was sending me away with my mom, who I've never met in person.<br>He never really told me much about her except she was a kind and beautiful woman and they'd met in Dallas when he was in college. He

told me that she didn't have a job, so she went out with him for his money which of course he didn't realize at the time. Just when she was

going to ditch him, she found out she was pregnant with me.  
>After I was born, she fled to Florida and left us only with a note saying where she was going and that she was sorry.<br>Eventually around the time I started kindergarten, she made contact with us again, but only through phone calls and emails.  
>As far as I knew, she mooched off men for their money. I didn't think it was prostitution because she'd actually had relationships with<p>

people and lived with them for a long time.  
>When I talked to her the day before, she'd told me that she lived with a man named John Wright who owned his own small chain of<p>

restraunts around America. She also told me that she'd arranged for me to have my own condo next to hers because theirs didnt have an

extra room for me. Which I was more than fine with.  
>Freedom was exactly what I needed.<br>As I walked down the hallway to the plane, I burst into tears and almost immediatly, I janked my light jacket off to dab my eyes with. I

couldn't cry now. I was almost to the plane.  
>I boarded the plane and found my seat with ease. After a couple minutes, it didn't look like anyone else was going to be sitting next to me,<p>

so I layed my jacket over the arm on the chair next to me. I looked out the window, waiting for takeoff.  
>Time ticked on and I felt my sleepless night hitting me hard. Just as I was almost asleep, I heard a soft voice talk to me.<br>"Excuse me, miss."  
>I jumped, startled by the noise. I moved my dark brown, curled hair out of my face, to look at the stranger talking to me. When I saw him I<p>

was absolutely speechless.  
>"Oh, I'm so sorry I startled you." He said with a light laugh.<br>I couldn't even understand what he was saying. All I could concentrate on was how godlike this guy looked.  
>He had dark brown hair that waved down to his neck and he was a ghostly pale with bright emerald green eyes. His cheek bones where very<p>

defined and he had the most gorgeous smile with the most perfect, sparkling teeth.  
>"It's, uh, It's okay." Said, controlling myself, "Did you want something?"<br>"Yeah, I was wondering if you could please move your jacket," He said, grinning at me, "Because I'm supposed to sit there." He pointed at

the seat next to me.  
>"Oh. Sorry." I said a little too quickly, snatching the jacket from the arm of the chair and putting it in my lap.<br>"Sorry to disturb you." He said, in a playful, sarcastic tone, placing a small carry on bag in the overhead compartment and sitting down.  
>"It's no big deal." I said, waving my hand, and folding my jacket in my lap, "I just didn't get much sleep last night."<br>"And why is that, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked, laying back in his chair and closing his eyes.  
>"Couldn't sleep I guess." I said, slowly.<br>"Why not?"  
>I stared at him, not quite sure if I should give the full story or the shortened version. And why did he even care? Did people usually talk on<p>

planes?  
>When I took too long to respond, he opened his eyes to look at me. "I'm sorry. It's none of my buisness anyway."<br>"No!" I assured him, "I'm just..." I didn't really know how to say it. He stared at me and raised a brow with a growing smile. I found myself

starting to smile too.  
>"It's a long story." I said with a sigh, "I just don't know if you'd feel like listening to the whole thing."<br>He guestered to the window next to me with his hand.  
>"We haven't even taken off yet and it's an hour and a half flight." He said, "I'm sure your story isn't THAT long."<br>I looked out the window at the men that were pulling the stairs away and closing everything up, wondering exactly how much I should even

tell this complete stranger. This gorgeous stranger.  
>"Why should I tell you my life story if I don't even know your name?" I asked him.<br>"I don't know your name." He pointed out, slyly.  
>"Yes, but I know that I'M not a creeper." I put my hand on my chest and shook my head.<br>He laughed before holding out a white, muscular hand towards me. "I'm Jake Smith."  
>I shook it, feeling surprised when I realized it was ice cold.<br>"I'm Stacy Davidson."  
>When our hands pulled away he said, "Stacy Davidson, you have soft hands."<br>"Oh, so now you're hitting on me?" I asked, laughing.  
>"In addition to 'creeping' on you." He said with a grin.<br>"Smooth." I stated, looking out the window to avoid his gaze.  
>"So I've been told." I heard him sigh.<br>I ignored what he said and gulped, remembering what was going on. I was still going to Florida.  
>"We're off topic now." He stated, bringing back the subject.<br>"Oh yeah." I remembered, "Well I couldn't sleep because I've been pretty nervous."  
>"Nervous?" He looked at me, raising his eyebrow once again.<br>"I'm moving to Destin, Florida to live with my mom." I said, trying not to shiver.  
>"You don't like her." It wasn't a question.<br>"No," I said, slowly, thinking of how to phrase it, "I've just never met her in person before. There were some complications with my father

when I was born and she left us. I mean, I've talked to her through email and text messages, but... I don't know." After a couple seconds of

silence I added, "Plus, I wasn't imagining starting my senior year of high school at a new school."  
>I breathed in and out, actually really glad to get my thoughts out.<br>"Do you like your dad?" He asked, genuinely curious.  
>"Yes of course. He just has to travel for his job so he wants me to stay somewhere where I can focus on my grades instead of constantly<p>

moving to a new place... I don't really like his rules for me, but he's a good man." I sighed, "It's mostly just the school part that makes me

nervous. I'm not really good at making friends. I never really had any."  
>"Hmm. That sounds rough." He said, rubbing, his smooth chin, "Well perhaps you'll be going to my school. I live in Destin too."<br>"Really?" I said, feeling slightly hopeful, "But what are the odds of us meeting again after this, I mean really?" I laughed just thinking about

it.  
>"Well, what school are you going to?" He asked.<br>"I don't even know. My mother is gonna tell me when I get there."  
>"Oh. Then I guess it just depends on where you live..." When he saw my suspicious expression he added, "But I don't need to know that, do<p>

I?"  
>"No." I said, laughing and nodding my head, "You're creeper status just increased."<br>"Great." He said sarcastically, "Because that's just the first impression I wanted to make in front of a girl like you."  
>"A girl like me?" I said, confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"<br>"Well," He said, looking at me with his emerald eyes, "I guess since you never made any friends, no one ever told you that you're a very

pretty girl."  
>I could hardly believe what he said. No one had ever called me pretty before. I felt my cheeks burn.<br>"There's no need to be embarrassed because it's true." He said, like he was reading my thoughts.  
>"Thanks. I could say the same about you." I said, smiling at him.<br>"Thanks." He said back to me just as another man sat on the outermost seat beside him.  
>We didn't talk when the plane took off, but once the announcement about being able to freely move around the plane was made, I began<p>

another conversation, surprisingly eager to talk to him again.  
>"So tell me about your parents. What are they like?" I asked him.<br>"Well, they..." He was hesitant with his words, like he didn't know how to say it, "I live by myself."  
>I tried to think of how to respond to that. There were many reasons as to why he could be living by hiself, I thought to myself, they could've<p>

died and he has no family to turn to, he ran away, they kicked him out...  
>"Why?" I asked after a couple seconds of quick consideration.<br>"Well, I'm already eighteen and I'm just always on the run for my job." He said, looking off into space as if he was lost in a memory.  
>"Your job?"<br>"It's hard to explain. It's not something you could easily say to someone." He said.  
>"I knew it! You're a murderer or something!" I said, laughing.<br>He broke into a grin and looked at me.  
>"You just have your mind set on me being some kind of creeper or something, don't you?" He laughed.<br>"I'm just kidding... I hope." I said, staring at him, narrowing my eyes.  
>"If you MUST know," He said, thinking about it for a moment, then laughing, "Well, it's actually pretty ironic because I have to track people<p>

and make sure they're not causing trouble." He stared at me eargly, probably trying to figure out my expression.  
>"So... You're like the police?" I said, confused, wondering what kind of job an eighteen year old high school student could have that<p>

involves tracking people."  
>"You could say that." He said, relaxing in his chair and returning his gaze to the chair in front of him.<br>I had my mind set on him being a police officer in training... But why wasn't he just saying that? I convinced myself that I was being

paranoid.  
>We covered alot of subjects on the plane ride. We talked about our hobbies, favorite classes, and some of our views about life in general. I<p>

finally realized that this guy was smart. Really smart. He was an honor student and already began getting scholorships from Harvard Law

School. He was captain of the football team until his grades began to get in the way.  
>Since he lived alone, he got to do whatever he wanted. He told me that even though most kids our age would throw parties and things like<p>

that, he liked to stock up on supplies and paint.  
>He was so different than the boys at my school or any other boys I'd known in general. And for some reason, that attracted me to him.<p>

When I realized this, I immediately kept reminding myself that as soon as we stepped off the plane and went our separate ways, I'd probably

never see him again.  
>When I stood up, he stood up too and i was shacked to see that he looked almost six feet and really muscular.<br>"Are you sure you're a senior?" I asked him after getting my carry on and moving into the aisle to wait for him.  
>"Having your creeper doubts again, I suppose?" He grinned while he got his carry on and joined me.<br>"Well... Nowadays you never really know." I said, laughing.  
>"Technically, it was always like this. Even centuries ago." He said.<br>"You're pulling history knowledge on me now?" I said, playfully, "What do you mean?"  
>He laughed and said, "There have always been creepers in this world. You just never really hear about it much except in literature. Surely<p>

you knew that, being an honor student as well, didn't you?"  
>"Of course I did." I retorted, "I'm just not used to people being as smart as me." I smiled as we walked down the jetway.<br>"Is your mother going to be waiting for you?" He said once we got into the actual airport.  
>"I'm not sure. I don't think so." I replied, looking all over the room, "Doesn't look like it." I said, feeling relieved.<br>"Then I guess I'll have to walk you to where ever she is then." He said, smugly.  
>I turned to him and almost gasped when I realized how close we were, but I didn't. I kept calm.<br>"How do I know you won't just take me away with you and hide me for the rest of my life?" I said, smiling at this inside joke we had.  
>"I don't know, what if I did?" He asked. I felt like his eyes were boring holes into mine.<br>I could only stare at him before I could find the words to say, "I guess I'd be okay with it."  
>He grinned and shook his head, "That response would not make your father very happy."<br>I figured I have nothing else to lose.  
>"Does that make YOU happy?" I said, staring at his full, red lips.<br>He seemed amused with this whole conversation, but he still replied, "No, not really. You'd be okay with some guy you just met two hours

ago taking you away?"  
>"No, of course not." I said, turning away, feeling my cheeks burning again.<br>"I don't know why you keep trying to hide from me when you blush, because it's actually really cute."  
>I peeked at him through my hair, trying to understand why this two hour romance had to end so soon.<br>Just at that moment, my luggage arrived and I collected it. I didn't have much, but with all the money I'd saved up from allowence, I

planned on doing some shopping when I got to Destin.  
>"Jake, where's your luggage?" I asked him when he didn't bother looking for his.<br>"My carry on has all the things I need on it." He said as we walked to the escalator that led to the entrance.  
>"Oh. That's good I guess." I said, nodding my head even though I was curious, "Why were you in Dallas anyway?"<br>"Well," He said, very hesitantly, "I was there for my job."  
>"You're tracking job?" I asked, thinking back when he told me on the plane.<br>"Yes."  
>"Cool." I said, trying not to get much further into the subject.<br>I wondered if he was going to ask for my number or anything. I began to think of what I would say if he did.  
>Then my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and checked it.<br>-I'll be waiting for you with my car at the nearest exit for your terminal. (: -  
>"A little late there, mom." I murmured.<br>"What was that?" Jake asked me.  
>"Oh, it's my mom. She's waiting for me outside."<br>"Ah. I see." He said, sounding disappointed, "Well, that's really too bad, it was going to be fun to 'snatch' you."  
>I laughed, feeling disappointed too.<br>I saw a really nice cherry red convertable parked out front by itself so I knew it was her. I guess he did too.  
>"Well this was a fun trip." He said grinning.<br>"Yeah. It took my mind off of things." I said, feeling my stomach begin to churn again.  
>"Me too." He sighed.<br>We stood there akwardly and I waited for him to say something.  
>"Well, I have to go." I said, stating the obvious.<br>"I know, I just don't know what to say." He said, with a light laugh.  
>"Goodbye?" I said, laughing too.<br>When he was done laughing, he gave me a smoldering look that made me want to melt in my shoes.  
>"But I'm not good at goodbyes." He said, still staring at me.<br>I didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe I was really falling for this complete stranger.  
>"It's easy." I said, trying not to mumble, "You just say it and walk away."<br>"Well that's no fun." He said, smiling.  
>"I know, but it's just what you do."<br>We walked outside and I saw a woman jump out of the car to walk my way. I knew it would have to be a fast goodbye.  
>"Well I got your mind off of things until the last second." He said, grinning.<br>"Yeah." I said, tucking my hair behind my ear.  
>"Well," He sighed, stepping farther and farther away from me towards the parking garage, "I hope I'll see you around."<br>I smiled, "You're a creeper, you'll find me."  
>"True. Goodbye Stacy Davidson." He laughed, before turning around and walking away.<br>Just before I could work up a good, sad feeling inside of me, I was suddenly engulfed in a hug that reeked of Victoria's Secret perfume.  
>"Oh, Stacy! You're so big!" My mother said, as I wrapped my arms around her skinny waist, closing my eyes. As I opened them again,<p>

peeking over her shoulder, I watched Jake walk past the parking garage and out of sight. 


End file.
